


trust betrayed

by Murf1307



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Established Relationship, Lies, M/M, breaking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5841223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers may be the quintessential symbol of America.  Therefore, it’s really no surprise when he fucks up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Steve did. All I know is that it involved mutants and Steve did Something Wrong. Written for a tumblr prompt, "i’ve lied to you about many things but i wasn’t lying when i said i loved you."

Pietro is _furious._ He’s more than furious, and he can’t even really articulate it.

“You do understand what this means, don’t you?” he snarls.“I _trusted_ you, Rogers.Clearly my trust was misplaced.As was my…affection.”His accent is thicker in his anger, and his fists are curled at his side, almost vibrating with his fury.

Steve, to his admittedly limited credit, has the decency to look ashamed.

“You _knew_ that this was going to happen, and you did _nothing._ You never do, in the end, when it comes to mutants.But then — you don’t know what it’s like to have history of _genocide,_ do you?At least, not from my end of the power structure, anyway.”

“Pietro, I’m not going to ask you to forgive me.But can I at least apologize?”

“No.How can I trust that you mean it?How can I trust _anything_ you say, now?”Pietro crosses his arms over his chest.“Did you ever even care about me?I don’t even know _that_ anymore.”

Steve frowns and firms his jaw.“I’ve lied to you about a lot of things, Pietro.I’ll own up to that.But I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.”

Pietro doesn’t care anymore.He’s been shoved over the line.

So he hates that it still hurts to walk away, but he does it anyway.


End file.
